ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scientific Method (episode)
Summary The summary of this episode is developing into a second summary. It's no longer encyclopedic and written way too personally. Some examples: :*''They kiss like the secret lovers they are.'' :*''They are not married or attached to anyone, but feel better keeping their relationship private.'' :*''She looks ready to eat duranium; she is extremely agitated and irritable, ready to explode on the slightest provocation.'' :*''I'm willing to take that chance; are you?" she asks Takar, raging fire in her eyes.'' :*''Janeway stares at the pulsars on the viewscreen, the brightness of their light washing over the bridge.'' :*''As they move in for lipwork, they joke that their attraction to each other must be a residual effect part of the Srivani experiments. Their lips meet and the talking ends.'' This sounds like a novelization of the episode, no longer like an encyclopedic entry on that particular episode. Shran? Are you willing to go through this all over again and make it encyclopedic (I LOVE that word ;-))? ;-) --Jörg 07:43, 13 August 2007 (UTC) : Why does Shran have to do it? Why can't you? Anyone can edit articles, not just Shran. In fact, who knows? Maybe I'll do it. *shrug* - TerranRich 19:07, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::This was a joke because Shran had also formatted the previous episode summary by the same users. And it has already been amended by the original author of the episode summary. --Jörg 19:10, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::I don't respond well to jokes. ;-) - TerranRich 15:37, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Not to bring up old, three year old talk stuff, but I am going through ALL of the Voyager epsiodes are denovelizing all of these episode summaries. I mean really, this isn't fan ficition, it's an episode summary.--Obey the Fist!! 15:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed this recently added BG note. :'' When discussing the ramifications of their relationship in the turbolift, Torres states to Tom Paris, "It's not as if we're doing anything wrong." Assuming Starfleet maintains the same regulations regarding personal relationships as historical Earth navies, fraternization in the chain of command would be expressly prohibited. This conflict also serves as the key plot driver in TNG's "Lessons.'' For one, It's never expressly states that Tom is directly above Torres in her chain of command (although he once does try to convince her he has seniority as he is a bridge officer.) Also there are many instances in Trek where a subordinate and a superior have relations. Mostly it's just unneeded speculation that doesn't belong on the page. Any takers? — Vince47 08:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Bottle Show Never heard this term before, but after looking it up, I find it hard to believe this episode could be classified as one. What with the special effects involved in the "cloaked" aliens, all the novel alien medical props, and having to shoot many setups twice (once with aliens cloaked, and once uncloaked), it doesn't strike me as a particularly "cheap" episode! Who says it's a "bottle show" ? 15:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bottle show becuase there are no EVA activities (Planet sets, etc) or other high-cost effects. The CGI effects are not that costly to make (even back in the 90's) and the aliens did not require a lot of make up. It's a bottle show if this episode was made to come under it's alloted budget in order to save money for more expensive episodes such as Scorpion, Unimatrix Zero, etc etc etc. A+ for caring though.--Obey the Fist!! 15:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed that claim. We need a citation that it was one, not just opinion.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Smoking Sol III has traversed around Sol three times since this note has been added, and it still lacks citation: * Kate Mulgrew quit smoking during this episode. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC)